1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for packaging a plurality of containers in a carrier in an oriented manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Container carriers are often thermoplastic ring-type carriers, commonly called xe2x80x9csix-packxe2x80x9d rings, that unitize a plurality of containers into a single package. Cardboard, paperboard and plastic shrink wrap are also commonly used to unitize a plurality of containers. The unitized containers are generally randomly oriented so that each container is positioned in a different rotational orientation within the carrier. This random orientation results in problems related to displaying the package, particularly the container""s trademark and graphics. In addition, it is often preferable to ensure that UPC labels on the respective containers are oriented correctly, either facing inward or outward.
According to one method known in the art, individual containers are rotated, either manually or mechanically, into a preferred orientation after packaging randomly oriented containers in the container carrier. Rotation of the containers once the containers are engaged within the container carrier may destroy the integrity of the container carrier through excessive torque applied to the respective thermoplastic rings within the container carrier. Alternatively, rotation of the containers may be impossible once the containers are sealed within other packages known to those having ordinary skill in the art.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of orienting containers within a package without destroying the integrity of the carrier or slowing the packaging process.
This invention relates to a system and method for packaging oriented containers in a container carrier, such as in a thermoplastic ring carrier, a paperboard box-style carrier or a plastic shrink wrapped carrier. The system preferably cooperates with an inlet conveyor and a packaging machine. A plurality of containers are preferably fed into an inlet of an orientation wheel. The orientation wheel is positioned to rotate each container into a proper orientation and at the same time move each container from the inlet of system toward the packaging machine.
Preferably the orientation wheel comprises one or more recesses each including a chuck for engaging one end of each container and a pressure plate for contacting an opposite end of such container. Flush, and preferably mating, contact is formed between the chuck and the container so that the container is rotatable in synchronization with the chuck. A motor is preferably mechanically coupled to the chuck to effect rotation of the container.
At least one sensor is additionally connected with respect to the orientation wheel for locating the oriented position of the container and sending a signal to the motor to stop the rotation of the container. The sensor preferably operates in connection with an index mark positioned on each container or on or in a label for each container. In one preferred combination, the sensor comprises an ultra-violet photocell and the index mark comprises a visually undetectable mark, such as an ultra-violet index mark, positioned on the container.
When the sensor identifies a correct rotational position of the container, the motor preferably stops rotation of the container and fixes the orientation of the container within the orientation wheel.
The oriented containers are then engaged with a transfer belt connected with respect to the orientation wheel. The transfer belt transfers an oriented container in a fixed rotational position from the orientation wheel to the packaging machine. The transfer belt may include a plurality of fingers spaced to receive oriented containers from the orientation wheel. The plurality of fingers are preferably tactile so as to grip oriented containers and prevent any rotation out of an oriented position. In addition, the transfer belt must grip with sufficient force to prevent rotation as the container slides along a stationary floor or against a stationary wall.
The transfer belt then feeds oriented containers directly into the packaging machine. In one application for the system according to this invention, the packaging machine includes a plurality of jaws positioned to apply the container carrier over two or more oriented containers resulting in a package of properly oriented containers. Alternatively, the packaging machine may include other arrangements, such as paperboard loaders, known to those having ordinary skill in the art. The orientation of each respective container may be adjusted relative to adjacent containers to match the configuration of the container carrier.
It is one object of this invention to provide a system and method for packaging a plurality of containers in a carrier in an oriented manner.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system and method for orienting a plurality of containers prior to packaging the containers in a carrier.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a system and method for packaging a plurality of containers wherein individual containers are rotated into orientation based upon an index mark on each respective container.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system and method for packaging a plurality of containers wherein individual oriented containers are transferred from an orientation station to a packaging machine in a fixed rotational position.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system and method for packaging a plurality of oriented containers wherein the oriented containers are individually and independently placed at a pickup location at a front end of a packaging machine.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system and method permitting orientation of adjacent containers in different rotational position relative to each other.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a package having a plurality of discreet containers with each container having at least three viewing panels wherein a carrier is positioned at one plane and the containers are oriented so that a different viewing panel for each container is visible on one side of the package.